Just a bug ?
by thera10
Summary: Mac avait les yeux rivés sur son secrétaire à la défense mais déjà elle n’écoutait plus un mot de ce qu’il pouvait dire. Ces réunions sur le budget à 8 heures du matin n’étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, du moins pour ce matin. Elle sentait qu’elle n’
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bug ?**

_Auteur: Thera  
Genre: général, romance, Mac/Rod pairing, humour  
Saison: 1  
Spoilers:The Elephant in the Room  
Rating: K+_

_Disclaimers_ _: La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. __Cette_ _fic est écrite uniquement pour le plaisir._

_Note de l'auteur :Cette idée de fic est venue d'une discussion avec EnfantTV sur l'épisode 16 quand Kate la mère de Mac demande presque à sa fille si elle n'est pas enceinte lol __Après ça EnfantTV m'a presque harcelé pour que j'écrive cette fic…voilà qui est fait. J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que je me suis lâchée lol_

_Cette histoire est inévitablement dédiée à ma tite EnfantTV…alors heureuse ? lol_

_Les feedbacks sont toujours appréciés ;)_

* * *

- Conformément aux priorités gouvernementales, il m'apparaît plus que nécessaire que nous focalisions nos efforts sur… 

Mac avait les yeux rivés sur son secrétaire à la défense mais déjà elle n'écoutait plus un mot de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ces réunions sur le budget à 8 heures du matin n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, du moins pour ce matin. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Elle se redressa sur son siège, prit un air concerné et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau. Elle sentit qu'elle avait fait abstraction de quelques phrases de son interlocuteur et dû faire un effort pour trouver une cohérence à son discours.

- …la permanence des menaces à l'échelle internationale rend essentiel le maintien des efforts financiers envers la Défense Nationale, c'est pour cela que…

Non décidément elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle lui laissait encore quelques minutes de parole puis elle décrèterait une pause pour tout le monde. Elle devrait également demander un mémo à Jim, il fallait qu'elle comble ses « lacunes » pour ne pas paraître idiote quand son secrétaire lui demanderait son avis. Elle sentit à nouveau la fatigue s'abattre sur elle. Ses yeux fatigués tombèrent sur sa tasse de café, après tout cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, au contraire elle avait besoin de ça. Tout en faisant mine d'écouter, elle saisit la tasse et but une gorgée.

Ce fut à cet instant que son secrétaire à la défense choisit de finir son allocution.

- C'est pour cela que je me permets d'insister Madame, conclut-il en croisant les mains sur la table en attente d'une quelconque réponse de sa Présidente.

Mackenzie déglutit difficilement son café, reposa lourdement la tasse sur la table de conférence avant de porter la main à sa bouche. Elle eut à peine le temps de marmonner un « excusez-moi » que déjà elle sortait précipitamment de la salle Roosevelt. La tablée se regardait avec des yeux inquiets et surpris, avant que Jim se lève finalement et quitte la salle lui aussi. Presque aussitôt il réapparut et fit ainsi taire, par sa présence, les chuchotements.

- Il serait bon de faire une pause, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme, la réunion reprendra dans 45 minutes.

Tous acquiescèrent pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat.

- Je vais aux nouvelles de la Présidente, dit-il avant de sortir à nouveau.

Jim arpenta les couloirs de l'Aile Ouest jusqu'au bureau de Kelly. La porte étant ouverte, il y entra sans frapper. Kelly, concentrée sur la préparation de la prochaine conférence de presse, sursauta en voyant le Chef de Cabinet. Sa surprise passée, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air préoccupé de Jim.

- Un problème ? questionna-t-elle.

- La Présidente a quitté précipitamment la réunion sur le budget, je crois qu'elle est aux…toilettes, vous voulez bien aller voir comment elle va ?

- Oh !...Oui évidemment, répondit Kelly en se levant.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de Kelly ensemble.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas hâté vers les toilettes tandis que Jim regagna son bureau, non sans avoir rappelé à Kelly de le tenir au courant.

Arrivée devant les toilettes, Kelly frappa timidement à la porte.

- Madame ?…Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

- Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

Kelly n'en était pas vraiment convaincue.

- Madame, vous…

A ce moment là, Mackenzie sortit des toilettes. Elle avait le visage marqué, la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits et son teint était étonnement pâle. Mac lut l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa porte-parole.

- Kelly, interrompit la présidente en imposant une main devant elle, CA VA ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle se précipita à nouveau dans les toilettes. Kelly soupira, il était clair que la Présidente avait besoin de repos, et elle se demandait comment elle allait faire accepter cette réalité à Mac. Elle la savait tenace et elle n'aimait guère se sentir en position de « faiblesse ». Kelly allait devoir lourdement insister, mais si Mac continuait à ce rythme, elle allait y laisser sa santé !

Mac réapparut, gênée et encore plus fatiguée.

- Madame, commença Kelly d'un ton compatissant, vous devriez vraiment vous reposer, vous êtes pâle…et vous avez de la fièvre ?!

Kelly fronça les sourcils en voyant des gouttes de sueur perler sur le front de Mac. Cette dernière ne prit pas le temps de répondre à cela, et emprunta le couloir qui menait au Bureau Ovale.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, Kelly ? questionna-t-elle tout en marchant.

- La réunion pour décider du budget de cette année, répondit-elle en lui collant aux talons.

- Très précisément, et j'ai été contrainte de laisser une douzaine de ministres qui sont à cran rien qu'à l'évocation de ce projet de lois des finances, alors vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas me permettre de me « reposer ».

Kelly ne put réprimer un sourire, cette femme avait vraiment un sacré tempérament et une certaine force. Elle était toujours en admiration devant sa Présidente.

- Madame ?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent à l'entente de la voix si familière. Kelly ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elles venaient de passer devant le bureau de Jim Gardner. Il se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau.

- Jim, répondit seulement Mac en forçant un sourire.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Mac ? demanda Jim en s'avançant vers les deux femmes.

- Je vais BIEN, merci, rassura-t-elle son chef de cabinet.

- Si vous me permettez, vous êtes…

- Oui je sais, fatiguée, pâle, et j'en passe…Kelly m'a déjà fait l'inventaire…

Kelly répondit seulement par un sourire confus.

- …et oui je devrais me reposer mais on a une importante réunion à poursuivre si vous vous souvenez bien, finit-elle.

- A ce propos, commença Jim, j'ai pris l'initiative de donner à tout le monde un break de 45 minutes avant la reprise de la séance, ce qui permettra à chacun de souffler et à vous…

- De vous reposer, termina Kelly pour lui.

Mac regarda ses collaborateurs tour à tour d'un air suspect.

- Vous êtes de mèche vous deux ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Non madame, nous sommes simplement inquiets de votre santé, répondit Jim.

- Je vous en prie, se défendit-elle, je vais très bien…je suis juste…

Mac sentit sa tête tournée si bien qu'elle dû interrompre sa phrase et porta une de ses mains au visage. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Madame ? demanda Kelly à nouveau inquiète.

- Très bien…

Elle leva les yeux sur Jim en soupirant.

- 45 minutes vous avez dit ?

- Un peu moins maintenant, répondit-il.

- Vous essayez de me stresser Jim, plaisanta-t-elle à nouveau,…bien je vais monter à la Résidence, prendre une douche, me changer…et ensuite…ça ira mieux.

- Bien Madame, acquiesça Jim, que dois-je dire aux ministres ?

- Contentez-vous de les rassurer…je vais bien ! répondit Mac comme pour s'en persuader elle-même.

Sur ce, Mac tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la Résidence. Elle laissa derrière elle, Jim et Kelly soulagés d'avoir eu, pour une fois, le dernier mot. Ce n'était pas mince affaire de négocier avec la Présidente, il ne fallait pas être moins de deux. Tous deux ravis de cette petite victoire, ils se séparèrent dans un sourire avant de reprendre leurs occupations.

* * *

Elle sortit de la salle de bain emmitouflée dans son peignoir. Elle soupira, elle se sentait encore fatiguée, mais elle devait avouer qu'une bonne douche lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Et elle ne se sentait plus brassée, ce qui n'était finalement pas si mal. 

Elle entra dans le dressing pour choisir un nouveau tailleur.

- Mac ? appela Rod en entrant dans la chambre présidentielle.

- Rod ? répondit-elle surprise en sortant la tête du dressing.

Il la rejoignit à l'entrée du dressing. Mac lui lança un regard et fronça les sourcils comme elle s'aperçut de l'air préoccupé de son mari. Elle s'arrêta dans sa quête de vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Mac. Comment tu te sens ?

Mackenzie leva les yeux au ciel en excédée. Elle se remit à farfouiller dans ses vêtements ignorant l'inquiétude de Rod.

- Mac ? qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

- Jim ou Kelly ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant toujours une tenue.

Rod ne put réprimer un sourire. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait lui demander d'où provenait la « fuite ».

- Vince, répondit-il finalement.

- Vince ?!

- Jim lui a demandé de me prévenir.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, s'insurgea-t-elle, tout le monde s'affole pour pas grand-chose…je vais bien !

- Mac, dit-il d'un ton calme, ils s'inquiètent pour toi c'est tout…et moi aussi.

Elle s'empara finalement d'un tailleur au hasard et sortit du dressing. Rod la suivit. Elle posa délicatement son tailleur sur le lit, enleva son peignoir et commença à s'habiller. Rod l'observait toujours aussi inquiet, il la sentait épuisée.

Elle enfila son chemisier. Rod s'approcha d'elle et commença à boutonner le vêtement pour elle. Mac le laissa faire, elle leva les yeux sur lui en souriant. Il avait toujours de délicates attentions pour elle.

- Mackenzie, murmura-t-il, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

- Rod, commença-t-elle, sincèrement pas grand-chose, je me suis juste sentie mal, c'est uniquement de la fatigue, rien de grave…du surmenage et rien d'autre.

- Tu travailles trop Chérie, la sermonna-t-il gentiment.

- Je sais bien…mais comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement, répondit-elle pour le rassurer en posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de Rod.

Son chemisier finalement boutonné, Rod noua ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Il posa son front contre celui de Mac.

- Il va falloir te ménager, cette campagne va être longue et éprouvante, je ne voudrais pas que tu y laisses ta santé. Tu vas devoir te ménager des temps de repos !

- Oui et pour tout te dire…là j'aurais bien besoin de dormir un peu.

- Oh Mackenzie Allen qui reconnaît avoir besoin de repos, c'est nouveau, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui fit une grimace puérile feignant d'être vexée.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai une horde de ministres qui attendent de discuter budget, je les ai suffisamment fait attendre je crois.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rod, et enfila sa veste qui attendait sur le lit.

- On se voit au dîner, dit-elle simplement avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et de quitter la chambre.

Rod enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon l'air perplexe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, c'était comme ça, il s'inquiétait toujours pour Mac. Il espérait que ce n'était que de la fatigue et que Mackenzie ne couve pas quelque chose de plus grave.

* * *

Mac s'affala tout bonnement sur le confortable fauteuil de son bureau. Elle soupira bruyamment. Cette réunion avait été tellement prenante ! Et dire que demain matin, ils devaient à nouveau se réunir pour discuter une nouvelle fois de ce foutu budget ! Pour le moment elle avait encore une bonne heure de battement avant son prochain rendez-vous avec… Avec qui d'ailleurs ? 

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle était complètement déboussolée aujourd'hui, et fatiguée surtout. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se sermonna intérieurement, puis saisit son téléphone pour appeler Vince.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vince entra dans le Bureau Ovale.

- Madame, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, pouvez vous me rappeler qui je dois voir dans un peu plus d'une heure ? demanda-t-elle en ne laissant pas paraître son malaise.

- Robert Wixley, le gouverneur de l'Oregon.

- Evidemment, où avais-je la tête ?! murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même, merci Vince.

- Madame, commença-t-il gêné, pour ce matin, nous avons pris la liberté d'avertir Monsieur Calloway…excusez-moi si ce n'était pas approprié.

- Vous avez bien fait Vince, le rassura-t-elle, l'intention était bonne.

Ils se sourirent puis Vince prit le chemin de la sortie. La main sur la porte, il fut rappelé par Mackenzie. Il se retourna face à elle.

- Oui Madame ?

- Pouvez-vous appeler ma mère, j'aimerais la voir immédiatement, ici même.

- Tout de suite Madame.

Vince se retira, laissant Mac seule dans son bureau.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes à Kate Allen pour frapper à la porte du bureau et entrer presque aussitôt.

- Alors, commença Kate dans un sourire, il parait que la Présidente veut me voir dans le Bureau Ovale, cela doit être de la plus haute importance.

Mac lui rendit son sourire et rejoignit sa mère qui s'installait sur un canapé. Elle s'assit près d'elle et embrassa sa mère.

- Non je te rassure, j'avais juste besoin de voir un visage…plus familier.

- Tiens dont, répondit Kate perplexe.

- Oui, poursuivit Mac, et comme les enfants sont à l'école et Rod à l'extérieur…il ne restait que…toi.

Kate prit un air faussement vexée.

- Je plaisante Maman.

- Je sais ma Chérie…alors comment ça va ? On ne s'est pas vu ce matin.

- Quoi Maman ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Rod ne t'as rien dit ? questionna-t-elle plutôt étonnée.

Elle était persuadée que l'Aile Ouest toute entière était déjà au courant de son petit coup de « moins bien » du matin et que cela devait à cet instant se propager jusqu'au Capitole. Templeton devait s'en réjouir.

- Je n'ai pas vu Rod de la journée, répondit-elle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pas grand-chose en fait, commença Mac.

- Oui un pas grand chose qui fait que tu me demandes de venir ici pour en discuter !

- J'avais simplement envie de te voir, se défendit-elle.

Kate lança un regard à sa fille qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait compris que sa fille avait besoin de parler, et il n'y avait pas de mal à cela.

Mac baissa les yeux et c'est à cet instant que Kate aperçut les larmes que sa fille tentait de refouler. Le visage de Kate se fit plus grave et elle posa une main rassurante sur celle de Mac. Il était tellement rare de voir Mac verser des larmes.

- Mackenzie, tenta-t-elle pour faire parler sa fille.

La Présidente ferma brièvement les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me mets dans…cet état ! s'énerva-t-elle tout à coup.

Elle balaya d'un geste rapide les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler sur son visage et repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle leva les yeux sur sa mère. Elle semblait stupéfaite et plongée dans une totale confusion.

- Ce matin, commença Mac, je…je me suis sentie mal et j'ai dû…quitter la réunion précipitamment…

- Tu t'es sentie mal ? questionna-t-elle en reprenant les propos de sa fille.

- Oui des nausées et…ce n'est rien…j'accumule la fatigue depuis trop longtemps…j'ai besoin de repos j'imagine !

- Mackenzie Spencer Allen, pressa Kate pour que sa fille se confie entièrement.

Mac leva les yeux au ciel, souffla un bon coup et plongea à nouveau les yeux dans ceux de sa mère pour y trouver un peu de courage.

- Tu veux la vérité Maman ?...je crois que je suis enceinte !

- Oh seigneur ! laissa échapper Kate en portant une main à sa bouche.

Mac soupira à nouveau, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de réaction de la part de sa mère.

Elle se sentait néanmoins soulagée d'avoir enfin avoué ce qu'elle pressentait depuis quelques heures déjà, même si elle savait que cela faisait plusieurs jours que cette éventualité trottait dans sa tête.

- Mais comment c'est arrivé ? demanda tout à coup Kate.

Mackenzie haussa les sourcils de surprise devant la stupidité de la question.

- Tu souhaites vraiment que je rentre dans ce genre de détails Maman ?

- Heu…désolé ma Chérie ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Elles avaient toutes les deux le regard perdu dans le vague. Kate accusait lentement le coup tandis que Mac se faisait à l'idée.

Au bout de quelques minutes quand le silence se fit plus pesant, Kate posa les yeux sur sa fille, elle la sentait tendue et elle imaginait qu'elle se posait un tas de questions.

- Mac, murmura-t-elle, comment…comment tu te sens par rapport à ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en levant des yeux brillants sur sa mère, je…je ne suis même pas sûre que je sois effectivement enceinte…

- Oui mais au fond de toi, tu en es convaincue n'est-ce pas ?

Mackenzie se mordit la lèvre tout en acquiescant de la tête.

- Oh ma Chérie.

Kate prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Elle ne savait guère comment elle devait réagir. C'était la position de sa fille qui l'empêchait de témoigner réellement de sa joie de mère et de grand-mère. Même lors de la première grossesse de Mac, Kate n'avait pas été aussi surprise.

- Qu'est ce que Rod pense de tout ça ? murmura Kate en passant une main rassurante dans le dos de Mac.

La Présidente se dégagea des bras de sa mère.

- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, avoua-t-elle en fuyant le regard de Kate.

- Mac !

- Je sais…je sais Maman mais…je n'ai vu Rod que l'espace d'un instant ce matin, je n'allais pas lui dire que je pense être enceinte et après m'éclipser pour ma réunion.

Kate acquiesça lentement de la tête, sa fille n'avait pas tord.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant qu'un doux sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres. Mackenzie le remarqua presque immédiatement.

- Maman ?

- Hum ?!!

- C'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda Mac suspicieuse.

- Mac…tu attends probablement un bébé, c'est merveilleux !!!

- Maman, ce serait merveilleux si je n'étais pas Présidente des Etats-Unis…là…c'est une catastrophe !

- Mackenzie je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça de mon futur petit enfant, réprimanda Kate.

- Si bébé, il y a, rajouta Mac.

Mackenzie se leva du canapé, et se mit à arpenter nerveusement le bureau. Elle avait du mal à rester calme, les questions affluaient à nouveau.

- Comment je vais faire Maman ?!! Comment nous allons pouvoir gérer ça ?!!!

Libérer les marins prisonniers de leur sous-marin aux larges des côtes coréennes : elle avait frôlé la catastrophe mais elle avait su faire. Négocier la libération des journalistes avec le Président Karkov avait été litigieux mais encore une fois elle s'en était sortit avec brio. Elle était plutôt douée en tant que Présidence et elle gagnait un soutien croissant de la part de ses concitoyens.

Mais là…élever un bébé à la Maison Blanche en étant Présidente ?! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il y avait peut-être une marche à suivre dans le protocole, pensa-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Le protocole ne faisait déjà pas mention de savoir si elle pouvait danser avec un chef d'Etat, étant donné qu'elle était la première femme Présidente des Etats-Unis. Et puis d'abord il était question d'un bébé, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un protocole.

Mackenzie était au bord de la crise de nerfs, son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. Kate se leva à son tour et se planta devant sa fille pour qu'elle ne cesse de gesticuler. Etrangement, cela apaisa Mac, qui fixait sa mère comme si elle était le messie, attendant ses conseils comme la bonne parole.

- La première chose à faire, rassura-t-elle, c'est de faire un test.

- Oui ça me semble une bonne idée, avant d'alerter le médecin…tu veux bien t'occuper de me trouver un test, avec la plus grande…discrétion ?

- Evidemment Chérie.

- Merci Maman, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour toi ? demanda Kate.

Mackenzie la regarda et lui sourit affectueusement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans sa mère.

Sa présence à la Maison Blanche était plutôt rassurante, et son soutien irremplaçable.

- Oui, répondit-elle finalement, que tu me fasses des cookies, des tonnes et des tonnes de cookies.

Kate lança un regard lourd de sens à sa fille.

- Pas de doute, tu es enceinte ! conclut-elle.

- Maman, j'ai toujours voulu de tes cookies…ce n'est pas une…référence !

- Peut-être oui mais en dose raisonnable, ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui ! Et si je me souviens bien ton pêcher mignon pendant tes grossesses c'était les gâteaux !

Kate se dirigea vers la sortie, elle se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mackenzie, tout se passera bien, tenta-t-elle de rassurer sa fille avant de quitter le Bureau Ovale.

Mac regagna son bureau et s'installa sur son fauteuil, l'air complètement abattu.

- Oui pas de quoi s'inquiéter après tout, dans le pire des cas je ne serais que la première femme Présidente des Etats-Unis…enceinte ! marmonna-t-elle.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

- Il faudrait quand même que tu en parles avec Amy, continua Rod, elle croit qu'elle peut obtenir un oui de ta part après le refus que je lui ai fait.

Mac sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Rod qui délassait ses chaussures.

- Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée un chien, répondit Mac.

- Chérie, elle ne s'occupe déjà pas de celui qu'on a…alors en avoir un autre…

- Oui mais ce n'est pas si dramatique elle pourrait demander pire.

- Comme quoi ? un cheval ? plaisanta Rod en défaisant à présent sa cravate.

- Oui…ou un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! lança Mac en se levant pour se diriger vers sa table de nuit.

Rod éclata de rire. Il se leva à son tour et commença à se déshabiller.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Amy nous demanderait ce genre de chose, répondit-il en rigolant, elle est trop heureuse d'être la petite dernière.

Mac ne répondit pas, elle enleva ses bijoux et les posa sur son chevet. Elle n'avait pas songé aux enfants, si elle était bel et bien enceinte, il faudrait leur annoncer. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Et Amy qui était encore jeune, elle imaginait qu'elle serait jalouse.

- Tu ne crois pas Mac ? demanda Rod la sortant de ses rêveries.

- Si si évidemment, parvint-t-elle à répondre.

Rod finit de se déshabiller, enfila son pyjama puis entra dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit tout en soupirant. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour aborder sa possible grossesse. A vrai dire elle ne pensait pas qu'il y ait un moment idéal aux vues des circonstances. Elle préférait être appelée en salle de crise plutôt que devoir parler à Rod. A cette pensée, Mac secoua la tête d'exaspération, « tu es complètement stupide ma pauvre fille » pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

- Alors pour le chien, lança Rod depuis la salle de bain, on décide quoi ?

- Tu as probablement raison, un chien c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Le problème du chien étant réglé, elle pouvait aborder cet autre sujet bien plus important.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain quand on frappa à la porte. Sauvez par le gong ! Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour éviter cette conversation. Ce soir l'idée d'avoir un argument avec Templeton paraissait plus séduisante que d'avouer la vérité à son mari.

Elle ouvrit la porte comme Rod sortit de la salle de bain curieux de savoir qui venait dans leur chambre à cette heure-ci.

- Maman ?

- Je sais qu'il est tard, commença Kate en entrant, mais on ne s'est pas vu avant et je t'apporte ce que tu m'as demandé.

- Oh…merci Maman, répondit Mac précipitamment en attrapant le paquet que sa mère lui tendait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Rod intéressé.

- Oh…je conclue que tu n'as pas encore parlé à Rod !

- Me parler de quoi ? demanda Rod en regardant les deux femmes tour à tour.

- Maman ! menaça Mac, je te remercie pour ce service maintenant…si tu pouvais nous laisser tous les deux…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…car c'est en vous laissant tous les deux que nous en sommes arrivés à cette situation, finit elle en souriant légèrement.

- Maman !

Kate quitta la chambre présidentielle contente de son effet, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à « agacer » sa fille.

Mac ferma la porte et se retourna vers Rod. Il la fixait l'air perdu et suspicieux à la fois. Elle tenta un timide sourire.

- Mac, commença-t-il, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que ta mère vient de t'apporter ? J'avoue que je suis curieux et impatient de savoir ce que vous manigancez !

- Tu le seras peut-être moins après, marmonna-t-elle.

Rod haussa les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

- Rod, assieds toi s'il te plait, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mackenzie...

- Je t'assure, c'est préférable ! C'est une question de sécurité, une chute est si vite arrivée !

Rod s'exécuta ne préférant pas défier sa femme. Il l'observa attendant qu'elle s'exprime. Elle entama plusieurs fois sa phrase avant de finir chaque fois par un soupir. Rod s'inquiéta tout à coup, ils avaient l'habitude de se parler, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mots ne venaient pas aisément.

- Mackenzie, l'encouragea-t-il en lui saisissant gentiment le bras.

Elle fixa son regard dans celui de Rod. Cela devait être la plus belle chose à annoncer à son mari, et pourtant depuis qu'elle avait envisagé la possibilité qu'elle soit effectivement enceinte, elle n'avait relevé que les aspects négatifs. Elle avait complètement occulté de son esprit qu'elle avait probablement un bébé qui grandissait en elle. Un bébé. A cette pensée, ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Foutues hormones !

Elle vit le regard de Rod s'assombrir, il n'avait guère l'habitude de la voir pleurer.

Elle sécha ses larmes et s'assit aux côtés de son mari.

- J'avoue être plus éloquente quand il s'agit de discours présidentiels, commença-t-elle dans un timide sourire, et j'ai eu beau me tourner les mots dans la tête toute la journée, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la façon la plus convenable de te l'annoncer…

- Mackenzie, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur.

- Rod, reprit-elle accrochant son regard, je…je crois que je suis enceinte.

Elle observa le visage de Rod lentement changer. Ses yeux étaient devenus ronds comme des billes sous l'effet de la surprise et sa bouche s'ouvra une bonne dizaine de fois sans qu'aucun son ne veuille finalement sortir. Mac préféra se taire mais guettait le moindre rictus de son visage qu'elle aurait pu interpréter.

- Wow, finit-il par sortir au bout de quelques minutes, c'est…c'est…inattendu.

- Oui comme tu dis.

- Heum…mais…comment c'est arrivé ?

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu as besoin d'explications ? lança Mac sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ma mère qui demande, passe encore…mais toi…si mes souvenirs sont bons tu étais là !

Rod ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il devait reconnaître que cela le détendait car à l'entente des mots de Mac, il avait senti tous ses muscles se tendre. Le voyant rire de la situation, Mackenzie se mit à rire elle aussi. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux et s'échangèrent un intense regard.

- Mac, murmura-t-il, j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment réagir, je suis partagé entre l'excitation et le bonheur que tu sois enceinte et le fait que…

- Et le fait que je sois Présidente des Etats-Unis d'Amérique…je sais…j'avoue être perdue aussi…comment va-t-on faire Rod si effectivement je suis enceinte ?

Rod ne trouva pas de réponse. Il se sentait quelque peu honteux de ne pas exploser de joie quant à l'annonce de la possible grossesse de Mac. Ses réactions étaient contenues, rien à voir avec la façon dont il avait pu réagir à l'annonce des 2 précédentes grossesses de sa femme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de Mac qui agrippaient fermement le sachet que Kate avait apporté. Il crut comprendre ce que contenait le sachet opaque.

- C'est un test de grossesse ? demanda Rod en désignant le paquet.

- Non…c'est…des cookies, répondit Mac timidement.

- Des…cookies ? répéta-t-il.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire l'air gêné. Il fixa sa femme, incrédule.

- Et tu peux me dire en quoi des cookies vont nous aider à déterminer si tu es enceinte ou non ? demanda-t-il de la façon la plus atterrée qu'il soit.

- Et bien selon ma mère c'est un bon indicateur, protesta-t-elle amusée, si je me jette sur ses cookies, c'est que je suis bel et bien enceinte.

- Mac, je t'en prie, tu te jettes TOUJOURS sur les cookies de ta mère.

- Bon très bien, fit-elle excédée, j'avais juste envie…de cookies !

- De cookies ? tu te soupçonnes être enceinte et…tout ce que tu as envie c'est des…cookies ?!

- Oui des COOKIES ! Et alors ! J'avais envie de cookies, et je…je suis la Présidente alors je fais ce que bon me semble, enceinte ou pas ! finit-elle en explosant de colère.

Rod la fixa d'un air ahuri. Elle venait littéralement de s'énerver pour une simple histoire de gâteaux. Oh oui il en avait oublié comme il était agréable de pouvoir discuter avec Mac et ses…hormones ! Rod se fit mentalement une note « ne jamais chercher à s'interposer entre Mac et les cookies de belle-maman ». Elle soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux.

- Rod, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mac ?

- Je viens réellement de sortir de mes gonds pour des…cookies ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup honteuse.

- Il semblerait Chérie, répondit-il compatissant.

- Très bien…c'était juste pour…m'en assurer.

Rod passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira gentiment à lui.

- Je pense que le test ne sera que formalité, soupira Mac dans le cou de son mari.

- Et…justement pour ce test ???

- Ma mère va s'arranger pour m'en faire parvenir un, je le ferais demain…j'aimerais que tu sois là.

- Evidemment, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Mac, pour l'heure…je pense qu'on devrait se coucher et…en reparler demain à tête reposée.

Mac se redressa et porta son regard sur ses mains tenant toujours aussi fermement le sachet.

- Oui mais avant…laisses moi m'empiffrer de cookies.

Rod lui sourit amusé. Il se leva en tendant une main vers Mac, elle lui saisit et se leva à son tour. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Elle ne sut pas s'il disait cela pour se rassurer lui-même ou si effectivement il le pensait vraiment.

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas assez de venir me « harceler » dans mon bureau, il faut maintenant que vous investissiez ma cuisine, répondit Mac à Vince et Kelly.

Les deux intéressés se tenaient tout penaud dans la cuisine de la Présidente, on aurait dit deux gamins prient en faute.

Elle avait quitté son bureau quinze minutes auparavant, elle avait le temps de faire une pause et elle avait choisi de se retirer dans la Résidence. Cela la coupait complètement de l'ambiance du bureau, et quand elle en avait l'opportunité elle aimait s'accorder ce plaisir. A peine s'était-elle installée à la table de sa cuisine que son secrétaire personnel et sa porte-parole étaient entrés s'excusant de l'interrompre.

- Je plaisante, rajouta-t-elle, et je commence à avoir l'habitude, mes pauses ne ressemblent pas réellement à des pauses.

Vince et Kelly se contentèrent de sourire. Il était vrai que son administration ne lui laissait pas une seconde, elle était sollicitée de toute part et en permanence.

- Bien, maintenant que les excuses sont acceptées, fit-elle en souriant,...Vince ?

- Votre rendez-vous de 14h30 a été annulé, le sénateur Ramsey s'excuse il est tombé malade, j'ai donc pris la liberté d'avancer votre prochain rendez-vous avec Vincent Carver.

- Vincent Carver ? répéta Mac.

- Oui le plus gros financier de l'état de Virginie…

- Oh oui…et je dois le rencontrer pour ma campagne, fit-elle dans un air de dégoût.

- Oui Madame, répondit Vince désolé.

- Bien…merci Vince, Kelly ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

La jeune femme ouvrit son calepin et tendit un papier à la Présidente, que cette dernière saisit et commença à parcourir des yeux.

- Geena du Post vient de me faire parvenir ceci, commença-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'un démentit ou d'une confirmation…la conférence de presse est dans 20 minutes et…je suis quasi sûre que les journalistes vont…

Kelly n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une voix provenant du salon se fit entendre et imposa de fait le silence dans la cuisine.

- Et bien ma chérie ce n'est pas mince affaire pour te trouver…toujours est-il que j'ai ton test !

Kate entra dans la cuisine brandissant le fameux test de grossesse. Son visage se décomposa comme elle prit conscience que sa fille n'était pas seule. Kelly & Vince avaient les yeux rivés sur la main de Kate qu'elle avait encore en l'air.

Une fois la surprise passée, Mac se demanda si elle n'allait pas creuser un trou sous la table et s'y enterrer à jamais.

- Oh…tu…tu n'étais pas seule, marmonna une Kate confuse en cachant précipitamment son bras derrière son dos.

- Maman, répondit Mac à présent le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il me semble que j'avais parlé de discrétion non ?!

Kate lui envoya un sourire désolé. Elle se rendit compte que Vince et Kelly la fixaient toujours et semblaient encore sous le choc. On aurait pu leur annoncer une guerre nucléaire qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus pétrifiés.

- J'ai fait une gaffe non ? tenta-t-elle avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Madame vous…enfin…vous…commença Kelly sans trouver quoi dire.

- Il y a des chances, murmura Mackenzie.

Kelly et Vince n'étaient pas réellement sûrs d'avoir bien entendu la Présidente, mais leur regard passait à présent alternativement de Kate, comme si elle allait à nouveau brandir l'objet de leur attention qu'elle s'appliquait à plaquer contre son dos, à Mac toujours le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Mac poussa un gémissement, ce qui décida les deux collaborateurs à fixer leur attention sur la Présidente.

- Madame, tenta Vince, vous allez bien ?

Mac releva la tête, un air abattu sur le visage.

- Je ne suis pas sûre Vince.

- Madame vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? s'alarma Kelly.

- Si si, les rassura-t-elle, mais…ne me laissez jamais confier les codes nucléaires à ma mère !

Vince et Kelly ne parvinrent pas à réprimer un rire. Mackenzie retrouvait son sens de l'humour, c'était plutôt bon signe.

- Mac, se défendit Kate, je suis désolée…je croyais que tu étais seule…et…je suis désolée, vraiment…

- Maman…ce n'est pas grave.

Elle fixa sa mère d'un doux regard comme pour la convaincre qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

- Et bien…félicitations Madame ! lâcha Vince tout sourire avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oui…heum…félicitations, rajouta Kelly.

- Enfin…c'est une bonne chose non ?! enfin c'est…excusez-moi je…, bredouilla Vince.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Vince, je crois avoir compris, rassura Mac.

- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose, une naissance est toujours une bonne chose, chuchota Kate dans un souci de discrétion.

- Oui Maman, alors tu te chargeras d'expliquer ça aux quelques 300 millions d'Américains hein ?

Kate se rendit compte qu'elle avait à nouveau dit ce qui ne convenait pas, même si la remarque de sa fille avait été faite sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mac soupira un grand coup et se tourna vers Vince et Kelly.

- Ecoutez, commença-t-elle, pour le moment il n'y a rien de sûr…vous n'étiez pas censés être au courant !

Elle lança un regard appuyé à sa mère, qui lui sourit gentiment.

- Seulement Rod et ma mère sont au courant et je compte sur vous pour votre discrétion, j'insiste, c'est important…

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, acquiesça Kelly.

- …Et si le test s'avère positif…nous…prendrons les dispositions nécessaires…mais pour le moment cela reste de la supposition.

- N'ayez crainte Madame, vous pouvez nous faire confiance, rajouta Vince.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Mac était en train de prendre conscience que Vince et Kelly étaient au courant avant même que ses propres enfants le soient, et ses deux collaborateurs songeaient déjà à toutes les complications qu'allait engendrer la grossesse de la Présidente. Quant à Kate, elle souriait béatement, pour elle ce n'était pas la Présidente des Etats-Unis qui était peut-être enceinte mais sa fille, ça changeait tout.

- Bien, commença Vince sortant de ses rêveries, nous allons vous laisser.

Mac leur sourit pour unique réponse. Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie, quand Kelly se retourna vers la Présidente.

- Heum…Madame…pour la conférence de presse…

Mackenzie jeta à nouveau un regard sur le document que lui avait fourni Kelly.

- Dites à Geena, que la Maison Blanche ne fait pas de commentaire dans l'immédiat…je suis désolée vous allez devoir faire avec ça Kelly.

- Pas de soucis Madame, et…si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…de parler ou…je ne sais pas…

- Merci Kelly, j'apprécie.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine laissant Kate et Mac seules. Kate s'assit près de sa fille et lui tendit le test. Mac soupira en le prenant dans sa main. Elle le fixa un instant le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, puis d'un mouvement ferme sa main l'emprisonna. De son autre, elle prit sa tasse et avala d'une traite son café. Elle fit une grimace. Le café avait vraiment un goût bizarre, et ce n'était que le début !

- Merci Maman…pour le test, dit-elle en se levant.

- De rien, et je suis vraiment désolée, répondit-elle toujours d'un air confus.

- Ce n'est pas grave…et puis je sais que je peux avoir confiance en eux, finit-elle en embrassant sa mère.

Kate se leva à son tour et s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand Mac la rappela.

- Oui Chérie ?

- Ne t'avise pas de parler à Vince et Kelly compris ? menaça la Présidente.

- Comment ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je leur parle ? demanda Kate feignant l'ignorance.

- Je t'en prie…ils n'ont pas besoin de tes histoires sur les bébés…que c'est merveilleux…j'ai besoin de leur…neutralité ! Compris ?!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui et avec qui je peux partager ma joie hum ?

- Tu « partageras ta joie » quand on sera sûr…oh…et évites de parler à Rod aussi ! rajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Kate resta interdite quelques secondes. Avec qui pourrait-elle discuter maintenant ? Sa fille avait un sacré caractère en temps normal mais si elle était enceinte, cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

* * *

Mackenzie Allen entra dans le bureau de Kelly sans frapper et referma la porte presque aussitôt derrière elle. Kelly releva la tête surprise.

- Kelly, est-ce que vous pouvez me cacher ? supplia la Présidente.

- Je vous demande pardon Madame ?

Mac se laissa aller contre la porte tout en soupirant.

- Vous cachez ? de Carver ?

- Non ! Cela fait un moment que j'en ai finit avec Carver ! De ma mère ! Me cacher de ma mère !

Kelly ne sut quoi répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils tentant d'analyser la situation. La Présidente entrait dans son bureau comme une furie pour trouver un refuge…de sa mère. Ce n'était pas commun, certes ! Mais à la Maison Blanche on n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises.

- Vous voulez en parler ? proposa Kelly.

- Je ne sais pas comment fait Rod, commença-t-elle, il n'a aucun problème à vivre avec sa belle-mère…moi c'est ma mère et je ne la supporte plus en ce moment !

- C'est juste parce que vous êtes…

- Enceinte ?! termina Mac.

- Heum…non, j'allais dire à cran, mais…

Mackenzie fit quelques pas et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Kelly. Mac semblait à bout, et ses traits témoignaient de sa grande fatigue. Kelly aurait pu rire de la situation, elle devait reconnaître que c'était quand même comique, mais elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant sa Présidente ainsi. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle traversait à cet instant.

- Ma mère me harcèle pour savoir si j'ai fait le test, murmura Mac.

- Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, conclut Kelly.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage, avoua Mac.

- Je vous connaissais plus téméraire, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oui moi aussi.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard avant que Kelly donne l'ordre d'entrer. C'était Vince.

- Kelly, est-ce que tu aurais vu la Présidente ? sa…

Le regard de Vince dévia et rencontra celui de Mac, qui lui sourit timidement en faisant un signe de la main comme pour indiquer sa présence.

- Madame, sourit-il, votre mère vous cherche.

- Tiens dont…comme c'est étonnant.

Les deux femmes échangèrent à nouveau un regard complice comme Vince se demandait ce qui se tramait.

- Bien, dit Mac en se levant, ravie d'avoir eu cette conversation Kelly.

- Je vous en prie Madame, sourit Kelly.

Vince et Mac sortirent du bureau de Kelly.

- Vince ? Je ne vous avais pas demandé de dire à ma mère que j'étais en réunion ?

- Je suis désolé Madame, s'excusa-t-il, mais elle s'inquiète vraiment pour vous, et c'est votre mère, je ne pouvais pas lui…

Mac s'avait pertinemment que sa mère était très populaire. Elle ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être autrement, Kate Allen était vraiment une personne agréable.

- Vince ! Votre loyauté vous la devez à moi et non à ma mère, répliqua Mac d'un ton ferme.

- Oui Madame, répondit-il embarrassé.

- Détendez-vous je plaisante…c'est simplement que…non laissez tomber.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le Bureau Ovale, quand au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent Kate Allen. Trop tard pour bifurquer dans un autre couloir, pensa Mac. Elle se contenta de lui sourire tout en avançant dans sa direction. Elle remercia Vince qui dépassa les deux femmes non sans un sourire pour Kate.

- Il paraît que tu me cherches, demanda Mac.

- Je sais que tu dois me trouver pesante mais…

- Si peu Maman, répondit-elle, si peu…

- Mac, fit-elle en entraînant Mackenzie dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva.

Kate ferma la porte une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux entrées. Elle prit un air surpris, encore une des nombreuses pièces qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans cette immense maison. Mac croisa les bras en signe d'impatience.

- Mac, quand comptes tu faire ce test ?

- Si tu espères que je le fasse dans la minute, oublies ! J'ai encore deux rendez-vous cet après-midi !

- Il faut juste que tu sois fixée une bonne fois pour toute, tu ne crois pas ?

Mac lui envoya un regard qui montrait qu'elle en était bien consciente.

- Ecoutes, je peux comprendre que pour toi…ça soit du bonheur…d'apprendre que ta fille est enceinte…mais Maman pour moi c'est très différent…

- Parce que tu te considères comme Présidente avant d'être femme.

- Et j'ai tord selon toi ? lança Mac sur un ton arrogant.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire Mackenzie, répondit Kate avec la douceur d'une mère, mais on parle d'une vie, que vous avez créé Rod et toi, on ne parle pas de conflits internationaux, du prix du pétrole…on parle d'un bébé…

Mac détourna le regard. Quelque part elle savait que sa mère avait raison. Depuis que cette histoire avait débuté, elle n'avait songé qu'à sa position de Commandant en chef. Elle n'avait jamais laissé cette idée mûrir dans sa tête de femme et mère. Elle pensait en premier au pays, à ceux qui comptaient sur elle, à l'engagement qu'elle avait fait aux citoyens américains.

- Rien n'est insurmontable Chérie, rajouta Kate.

Mac eut la tentation de lui demander si elle était sûre que cela s'applique aussi à son cas, finalement elle se ravisa.

- Très bien Maman, murmura-t-elle, je ne pense pas pouvoir me libérer avant 18h…

Kate acquiesça fièrement.

- Tu peux demander à Rod de me rejoindre à 18h dans notre chambre s'il te plait…et ne fais aucun commentaire sur le lieu choisi…ce qui est fait est fait !

- Mais je ne m'apprêtais pas à faire de commentaire, répliqua-t-elle faussement offusquée.

- Je t'en prie je te connais…

- Bien qu'il est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas que vous réitériez la chose, rajouta-t-elle amusée.

- MAMAN ! Tu ne peux donc pas t'en empêcher ?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de prévenir Rod.

Mac la remercia et mit la main sur la porte pour sortir quand sa mère la rappela.

- N'oublies pas qui tu es, murmura Kate avec affection.

- Je n'oublie pas Maman, la rassura-t-elle

- Je ne parlais pas de la Présidente, mais de la mère.

- Oui et c'est peut-être probablement ça le problème, murmura Mac en quittant la pièce.

Kate soupira en voyant sa fille partir. Elle imaginait que Mac faisait référence au fait qu'elle n'avait guère de temps à consacrer à ses enfants depuis qu'elle avait pris la suite de Bridges. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait aider sa fille à voir les choses différemment.

* * *

un petit feedback ?


	3. Chapter 3

Mac entra dans sa chambre et fut surprise d'y trouver Rod assis sur le lit, l'air absent.

- Quelle ponctualité, plaisanta-t-elle.

Rod se contenta de lui sourire nerveusement. Il la suivit du regard, comme elle se dirigeait dans le dressing pour y pendre sa veste. Elle en ressortit en souriant.

- Comment a été ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

- Stressante je dirais, j'ai eu ma mère sur le dos quasiment toute la journée, soupira-t-elle.

- Et ta mère est plus stressante que n'importe lequel de tes opposants ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Quand il s'agit de sa fille enceinte…OUI !!!

Mac entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau.

- Oh et Vince et Kelly sont au courant, lança-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Rod se leva et se posta à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il avait un air horrifié au visage.

- Oui, ta chère belle-mère m'a amené le test au mauvais moment !

- Attends, commença Rod en posant une main sur son front, tu veux dire que Kelly et Vince sont au courant que tu es PEUT ETRE enceinte ?

- Rod, le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils seront discrets, on peut leur faire confiance.

- Oui je sais, je sais…

Il regagna le lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Il avait un sentiment étrange. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ils devraient être excités et non anxieux. Rien n'était normal…parce qu'ils habitaient la Maison Blanche et parce que sa femme n'était autre que la Présidente des Etats-Unis. Il soupira, cette situation était bien plus compliquée que toutes les autres qu'ils avaient pu connaître.

Mac l'observa en silence, il était temps de prendre la réalité a bras le corps.

- Bon, dit-elle d'un ton décidé, je vais faire le test.

Rod releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de sa femme. Ils se sourirent comme pour se donner du courage mutuellement. Puis Mac s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressortit, Rod n'avait pas bougé. Elle le sortit de ses pensées en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il leva son regard sur elle surpris de la voir si proche. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, ses sentiments étaient partagés, il aurait aimé lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Mac lui sourit tendrement.

Ils auraient aimé se promettre que tout irait bien mais la réalité était tout autre, ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils allaient être confronté et c'était ça le plus angoissant.

Mac finit par s'asseoir à côté de Rod, et un silence cette fois ci pesant s'installa.

- Au fait, commença Mac pour faire la conversation, je pense que Carver n'apportera pas un seul dollar à ma campagne.

- Ca c'est si mal passé que ça ?

Mac acquiesça de la tête. Le sujet était clos. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de parler de ça.

Leurs regards se portèrent dans la même direction : la salle de bain ! Puis des yeux suppliants fixèrent Rod. Il comprit aussitôt. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'intervenir.

- Rod ?

- C'est positif, murmura-t-il.

- Heum positif comme dans il est plus que probable que je sois enceinte…ou positif comme dans…je ne suis pas enceinte adieu les problèmes ?!

- Mac…

Elle se leva et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire elle se retrouva à regarder le résultat du test par-dessus l'épaule de Rod.

- Oh…c'est positif comme ça…donc positif…c'est…c'est…d'accord, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Mackenzie, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est positif !

Elle regagna la chambre et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Ses hormones s'emballaient, elle en était sûre. Dans peu de temps elle allait passer des rires aux larmes, puis à nouveau aux rires. Elle détestait ça !!!

- Mac, assieds toi, tu me donne le tournis, demanda Rod qui s'était assis à présent sur le petit divan au pied de leur lit.

- Je peux déclarer l'état de crise je crois, soupira-t-elle en prenant place aux côtés de Rod.

Rod ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Oui, tu te charges d'appeler Keaton pour te succéder et moi je m'occupe de faire nos cartons, répondit-il amusé.

- C'est si dramatique ? demanda-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Rod regarda Mac tout à coup intensément, son amusement avait disparu pour le moment.

- Mac, chuchota-t-il comme pour rendre ses paroles plus intimes, hier soir je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais…mais à présent…Chérie…un bébé, on va avoir un bébé.

- Rod Calloway, commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, auriez-vous oublié que je suis Présidente des Etats-Unis, que j'ai 45 ans…on ne peut pas avoir un bébé, ce n'est pas possible !

- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je vois dans tes yeux…tu as essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas désirer cet enfant…mais malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressent, tu as envie de ce bébé.

Mac détourna le regard. Comment pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il mettre si bien des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait ? Kate avait eu raison, Mac ne devait pas oublier qu'avant d'être Présidente, elle était une mère et une femme. Et la mère qu'elle était se réjouissait secrètement de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

- Et pour ce qui est de l'âge, on a été capable de faire ce bébé donc je suppose qu'on est tout aussi capable de l'avoir ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu es conscient qu'après ça tu ne me toucheras plus.

- Oui jusqu'à l'accouchement, s'inquiéta Rod.

- Non ! Jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça, répondit Rod amusé, quand tu attendais les jumeaux…et puis aussi quand tu attendais Amy.

- Ne pousses pas le vice trop loin Rod, je serais toi je ne ferais pas le malin, parce que tu vas devoir subir mes sautes d'humeurs pendant 9 mois…9 mois Chéri !

Le visage de Rod se décomposa. Mac enceinte c'était quelque chose. Il n'avait pas finir de s'en voir, et il songea que les membres de son cabinet allaient devoir prendre leur mal en patience également.

Mackenzie reprit son sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas complètement occulter de son esprit toutes les questions que lui posait cette grossesse.

- Rod…Comment on va faire ? Comment je peux avoir un 4ème enfant alors que je n'arrive pas à passer assez de temps avec les 3 que j'ai déjà ? Comment vont-ils réagir ?

- Tu veux la vérité Mac ?...Je n'en sais rien, pas plus que les arrangements auxquels qu'il va falloir procéder mais…

- Il y a peut-être un choix à faire, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu…tu ne veux pas dire que…

- NON ! Bien sûr que non…je ne devrais peut-être pas faire campagne, ne pas me présenter.

- Mac enfin…

- Sois réaliste Rod, s'emporta-t-elle, comment vais-je faire pour tout concilier ? Et puis quel américain un tant soit peu censé voterait pour une femme enceinte ?!

- Alors tu préfères confier l'Amérique à Templeton ?

- Il y a quelques minutes, il était question de notre famille, c'était nous la priorité et à présent ce sont les Etats-Unis ?!

Il se leva agacé, il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, fit quelques pas pour finir par se planter devant Mac.

- Chérie, commença-t-il d'un ton plus doux, si quelqu'un peut le faire c'est bien toi…on peut y arriver, il va nous falloir une bonne organisation, un bon soutien…mais on peut le faire !

- Tu crois qu'on est prêt à affronter tout ça ? demanda Mac la voix tremblante, les critiques de la presse ? de Templeton ? des Américains ? Cette fois-ci on me reprochera bel et bien d'être une femme !

- Et le pays tout entier se lèvera pour cette même femme quand ils verront la façon avec laquelle elle s'en sortira ! Et puis ce n'est pas ce même pays qui défend les valeurs de la famille ? termina-t-il en souriant.

Mac ne put retenir un sourire. Elle était quand même terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de faire oublier qu'elle était une femme et était parvenu à se faire accepter en tant que chef d'Etat, sa condition de femme la rattrapait.

- Et puis depuis quand une femme n'a pas le droit d'avoir un enfant à cause de son métier, quand bien même son métier serait le plus important du monde ?

* * *

vous lisez toujours ? vous n'avez pas pris peur ? lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Elle avait vu le médecin. Il avait confirmé, un peu surpris néanmoins. Il n'avait jamais envisagé faire un tel « diagnostic » sur la Présidente.

Ils avaient vu les enfants et leurs avaient annoncé. Ils ne l'avaient pas mal pris. Et elle avait reçu le soutien des jumeaux ce qui l'avait légèrement surprise. Amy ne sautait pas de joie, mais ne semblait pas plus dérangée à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Même si elle avait fait remarquer qu'à choisir, elle aurait préféré avec un chien !

Pour l'instant aucune fausse note, tout allait très bien…elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait autant stressé. Oh oui…son cabinet ainsi que les Etats-Unis d'Amérique n'étaient PAS au courant ! Elle songea un instant ne pas l'annoncer, après tout, elle n'était pas obligé, il était encore temps de fuir le pays.

Trop tard, pensa-t-elle en voyant Rod arriver.

- Ils arrivent Mac, dit Rod en entrant dans le bureau.

Mac soupira bruyamment. Vraiment trop tard pour la fuite, elle n'avait plus qu'une solution. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau. Rod s'approcha d'elle et passa gentiment la main dans son dos pour la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer mais il était autant stressé qu'elle.

Vince, Kelly, Jim, Dickie et Norah entrèrent dans le Bureau Ovale. Rod leur demanda de fermer la porte derrière eux et de s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, attendant poliment la suite.

- Bien, commença Mac en s'avançant les mains jointes devant elle, si on vous a fait venir ici, c'est qu'on doit vous parler.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de Rod qui d'un mouvement de la tête l'encouragea à poursuivre. Les cinq collaborateurs étaient pendus aux lèvres de la Présidente.

- Il y a une importante nouvelle dont…nous aimerions vous faire part.

Mac prit quelques secondes pour analyser la scène qui se jouait dans son bureau. Rod et elle étaient debout face à Vince, Kelly, Jim, Dickie et Norah assis sur les canapés, attendant sagement la suite. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient en train de s'adresser à leurs enfants. Dieu merci ils étaient déjà au courant ! Elle ne put retenir un rire aux vues de la situation. Tous la fixèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils trouvaient déjà étrange le fait qu'ils soient tous réunis de façon officieuse, alors l'air rieur de Mac ne les aidait pas, et les plongeait dans une certaine confusion.

- Madame ? tenta Jim.

- Excusez-moi, répondit-elle en se redonnant un peu de contenance.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu à le demander, elle sentit Rod se positionner derrière elle. Il posa une de ses mains dans le dos de Mac pour l'encourager.

Allez ! Cela ne devait pas être aussi difficile !!!

- Rod et moi…nous…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- …nous attendons un bébé, termina-t-elle très rapidement.

Si Norah ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise, le reste de la petite assemblée resta muette comme une carpe. Vince et Kelly souriaient béatement, il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu une longueur d'avance que le reste du groupe pour se faire à l'idée. Dickie fixait immobile le couple présidentiel. Et Jim avait la bouche ouverte. Il était prêt à dire quelque chose mais il avait miraculeusement perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Jim, fermez la bouche ! plaisanta Rod.

- Généralement les réactions d'usage sont « félicitations », commença Mac légèrement amusée, mais là je vous l'accorde c'est assez atypique comme situation…vous venez à peine de vous faire à l'idée que votre Président soit une femme, alors apprendre qu'elle est enceinte…

A cet instant, ils auraient préféré leur rappeler poliment qu'il existait des moyens de contraception, bon sang ! Mais ce n'était guère approprié, alors finalement, Jim, Dickie et Norah envoyèrent à tout va des paroles de félicitations au couple. C'était plus par politesse que par sincérité !

- N'en faites quand même pas trop ! répliqua Mac sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Rien qu'en voyant leurs têtes, elle avait compris qu'ils n'étaient guère enjoués par cette nouvelle, elle pouvait très bien imaginer pourquoi. Elle-même était consciente que sa première réaction n'avait pas été de sauter au plafond, ou alors si…sauter d'effroi et non de bonheur.

Dickie sembla le premier à réagir, depuis que Mac avait prononcé la « terrible » nouvelle, Vince et Kelly étaient restés bizarrement très silencieux. L'étonnement ne s'était pas lu sur leurs visages. Il se retourna vers eux.

- Pourquoi vous ne semblez pas surpris ? questionna Dickie en levant un sourcil, et pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

- Nous étions plus ou moins déjà au courant, sourit Kelly en échangeant un regard complice avec le couple.

- Ah oui ! s'offusqua Jim en se tournant vers Mac et Rod, et pourquoi ils étaient au courant avant moi ?

Jim se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa remarque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? rajouta-t-il surpris par sa propre réaction.

- C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances qui a fait que Vince et Kelly ont été plus ou moins mis dans la confidence, expliqua Rod, maintenant…si ça peut vous consoler Jim, je n'ai pas été au courant le premier !

Mackenzie se tourna vers son mari pour lui jeter un regard qui en disait long. Pourquoi diable trouvait-il le moyen d'apporter ce genre de remarque personnelle dans cette conversation ? La situation n'était-elle pas assez insolite ?

- Ah oui effectivement, remarqua Jim désolé pour Rod.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est Madame Allen qui a été la première au courant ? demanda Vince par simple curiosité.

- Evidemment ! Elle est enceinte !!! répondit Norah en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Madame Allen ne peut pas être enceinte ??? demanda Kelly choquée en se tournant vers Mac.

- Mais elle vient de nous l'annoncer ! renchérit Dickie.

Mac ferma les yeux tentant de faire le vide. Etait-ce elle ou la conversation devenait de plus en plus loufoque ? Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était un dialogue de sourd ! Elle allait devenir dingue avant d'avoir mis au monde cet enfant si ses collaborateurs continuaient ainsi.

- En fait, interrompit Vince, ma question faisait référence à Madame Allen, la mère de la Présidente !

- Qui n'est pas enceinte mais qui était la première au courant, après Mac, rajouta Rod.

- Merci de cette précision, Rod ! conclut Mac non sans soulagement que cet échange soit terminé.

Rod lui sourit amusé. Il ne savait pas si la remarque ironique de sa femme faisait référence au fait que sa mère n'était pas enceinte ou au fait que Mac ait été la première au courant pour cette grossesse. Probablement les deux, conclut-il pour lui-même.

Chacun tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, cette conversation avait provoqué un état de confusion à un certain moment.

- Oh mon dieu !

Un cri vint rompre le silence. Tous se retournèrent stupéfaits vers Norah qui avait un air horrifié.

- Norah ? un problème ? demanda Rod légèrement agacé par les réactions toujours excessives de son bras droit.

- Un problème ?! s'emporta-t-elle, il va falloir procéder à quelques « aménagements » en ce qui concerne la chambre du bébé, il va falloir qu'elle se trouve à côté de la chambre présidentielle et je ne sais pas si dans le protocole il soit…

Et ce fut comme si chacun prit conscience ce que cette grossesse allait impliquer pour leur statut respectif. Et c'est dans une joyeuse cacophonie, qu'ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

- Non la première chose à faire est de prévenir les autres membres du cabinet, s'inquiéta Jim.

- Et organiser une conférence de presse, rajouta Kelly.

- Nous devrons également nous dire que l'agenda de la Présidente pourra être modifié à tout instant, répliqua Vince.

- Il faudra aussi surveiller les sondages, je pense que la cote de la Présidente va en prendre un coup, fit Dickie d'un air dépité.

Mac et Rod échangèrent un regard effrayé. Est-ce qu'ils étaient bien en train de faire des plans sur la comète sans même les consulter ?

- S'il vous plait, tenta Mac pour les faire taire.

Mais leurs discussions ne semblèrent pas s'arrêter, ils continuaient tous à s'agiter.

- STOP, hurla finalement Mac.

Et le silence régna. Aucun n'osa plus piper mot. Il y avait certains avantages à diriger ce bureau, elle pouvait avoir autorité sur tout, elle comptait bien en abuser à présent. Non mais ! Enceinte ou pas, elle n'en restait pas moins Présidente.

- Bien, reprit Mac d'un ton ferme, maintenant que j'ai l'attention de chacun.

L'image des « enfants » réapparue tout à coup comme ses collaborateurs baissèrent tous la tête, honteux de leur réaction.

- Je disais donc, poursuivit-elle, avant que tout ceci ne dérape…que…je suis enceinte…

- Madame, interrompit Dickie, est-ce que cet enfant était prévu, parce que si…

- Dickie ! il me semble que cela ne vous regarde pas ! répondit Rod outré qu'il se permette une telle question.

- Monsieur, Madame, commença Kelly timidement, c'est une question que la presse risque de vous poser et…

- Justement ! Si vous me laissiez parler, insista lourdement Mac sur ses derniers mots.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Cette nouvelle bouleversait quelque peu l'ordre des choses.

- Comme vous l'imaginez, reprit-elle plus calmement, cette grossesse va poser un certain nombre de problème qu'il va falloir régler un à un. J'imagine que vous avez des tas de questions en tête…et je comprends…cela va être un grand changement !

- Et ça va être une grossesse éprouvante, soupira Norah comme pour elle-même.

- Oui Norah vous avez raison, merci de vous en inquiétez, répondit Mac.

- Oh…oui pour vous aussi, ça va être éprouvant, rajouta-t-elle.

Mac secoua la tête. C'était de pire en pire ! L'idée de fuir le pays s'imposa à nouveau à elle, et un instant elle songea à quitter le Bureau Ovale en courant, puis se ravisa. Elle pouvait tout affronter !

- D'accord, je vais faire une dernière tentative si vous le voulez bien, recommença Mac,…ma grossesse n'était pas quelque chose de prévu…cependant en tant que mère et épouse c'est un très grand bonheur pour moi…pour nous.

Elle accentua sa dernière phrase en prenant la main de Rod dans la sienne. Ils s'échangèrent un tendre sourire.

- Je ne vous cache pas, poursuivit-elle, qu'en tant que Présidente cela me complique quelque peu la tâche. Néanmoins, je ne vais procéder à aucun changement dans ma façon de gouverner, certains aménagements seront faits, notamment des aménagements d'ordre matériels c'est inévitable…

Elle scruta minutieusement chacun de ses collaborateurs pour voir leurs réactions. Chacun semblait prendre conscience des paroles de Mac. Rod accentua la pression qu'il exerça sur la main de Mac.

- Ecoutez…je sais que je vais faire l'objet de nombreuses critiques, bien plus que d'habitudes, et mon aptitude a gouverner va être remise en question…comme je vous l'ai dit…je ne pense pas que ma grossesse puisse porter préjudices à ma façon de gouverner ce pays, cependant certains le penseront…et si vous êtes de ceux là, si vous pensez que je ne peux pas assumer ce pourquoi j'ai prêté serment, si vous n'êtes pas prêts à assumer les critiques à l'encontre de mon administration…alors je vous demanderais de quitter cette administration…parce qu'à partir de maintenant votre soutien et votre contribution…vont être indispensables !

Personne ne bougea. Ils se contentèrent tous de se concerter du regard, puis Jim se leva. Le sang de Mac ne fit qu'un tour, elle ne voulait pas perdre son bras droit.

- Vous aurez tout notre soutien Mac, finit-il par dire, à vous et à Rod.

Mac souffla enfin et lui sourit. Rod fut surpris de la dernière réflexion de Jim qui d'ordinaire était plutôt froid envers lui. Il en fut touché. Le reste de l'assemblée acquiesça en souriant. La Présidente était soulagée, elle aurait eu mal de se séparer d'un de ses collaborateurs, ils formaient une si bonne équipe !

- Merci, merci beaucoup…parce que…je vais vraiment avec besoin de chacun d'entre vous…enfin plus que d'ordinaire, finit-elle en souriant.

Ils sourirent tous à sa dernière remarque.

- Alors prenez dés aujourd'hui des vitamines ! rajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

- On va doubler les doses alors, répondit Kelly toute souriante.

Jim s'avança vers le couple présidentiel en souriant.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci des vraies félicitations s'imposent.

Ils imitèrent tous Jim, et vinrent tour à tour féliciter Mac et Rod. Dans l'euphorie du moment, ils se félicitèrent même entre eux.

- Vous avez déjà des idées de prénoms ? demanda Vince à Mac et Rod.

- Vince, fit Kelly en lui tapant sur le bras pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas approprié.

- Vince je pense que ma mère a une très mauvaise influence sur vous, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Si vous voulez je pourrais effectuer des sondages sur les prénoms, proposa Dickie.

- Ca ira, Dickie, on se débrouillera, remercia Rod amusé que le consultant de Mac fasse des sondages sur tout.

L'esprit de Norah se remit à fonctionner à toute allure, elle pensait déjà à tous les changements auxquels il faudrait procéder pour les 9 mois à venir, et même plus encore. Levant une main incertaine, elle intervint.

- Quand comptez-vous annoncer publiquement l'heureux événement ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Rod et Mac échangèrent un regard. L'annoncer au pays était LA grosse étape.

- Nous organiserons une annonce publique en temps voulu, répondit la Présidente, mais pour le moment…nous ne savons pas encore comment l'annoncer et nous pensons qu'il est encore trop tôt…nous comptons sur votre discrétion à tous !

- Evidemment, confirma Jim.

- Madame, pour ce qui est de la « façon » de l'annoncer, commença Dickie, vous pourriez faire passer cela comme un acte politique en vue de rehausser la croissance !

- Oui et c'est comme si elle invoquait l'acte de guerre contre la Chine et son contrôle des naissances, plaisanta Rod.

- J'aimerais…, hésita Jim tout à coup, aborder un sujet plus…sensible si vous le voulez bien…

Tous le regardèrent inquiets. Jim était toujours là pour ramener les choses sérieuses à l'ordre du jour.

- Lequel d'entre nous va-t être le parrain ?

- Pardon ? demanda Mac pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je plaisantais, sourit-il.

- Etait-ce la première blague de Jim Gardner sous l'Administration Allen ? questionna Mac amusée.

- Il semblerait, répondit-il en souriant.

- Et bien il était temps !!! rajouta-t-elle.

C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que Mac se dit qu'elle était bien entourée et qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter ces 9 mois longs et pénibles en tant que Présidente et mère.

* * *

- Je laisse à présent la parole à la Présidente des Etats-Unis, conclut Kelly en cédant la place à son Commandant en Chef.

Les journalistes se levèrent comme Mackenzie Allen entra en salle de presse aux côtés de Rod Calloway. Ils se questionnèrent du regard et bientôt se mirent à chuchoter. La présence de Rod sembla surprendre l'assemblée.

La Présidente monta sur l'estrade et s'approcha du pupitre, Rod lui collait aux talons.

Elle adressa un sourire à son auditoire avant de s'exprimer d'un ton assuré.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, le Premier Gentleman et moi-même avons une annonce à faire…

Le silence s'installa comme elle marquait une pause. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers Rod qui d'un discret mouvement de tête l'encouragea à poursuivre. Elle attendait son soutien, elle en avait besoin. Bien que ce soit à elle qu'incombe la tâche de l'annoncer à la Nation, ils étaient deux dans cette histoire, c'était leur couple, leur famille dont il était question. Les liens si forts de leur union les poussaient à faire cette annonce ensemble, pour eux il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- La famille présidentielle va bientôt s'agrandir…nous…nous attendons un bébé pour le printemps prochain.

L'assemblée sembla retenir son souffle pendant quelques secondes. La nouvelle paraissait si inattendue. L'ensemble des journalistes fixait le couple présidentiel, ils avaient été stupéfaits de trouver le mari de la Présidente à ses côtés pour cette conférence qui devait être des plus banales, ils étaient loin alors de s'imaginer qu'ils allaient leur annoncer qu'elle était…enceinte.

Mac et Rod balayèrent l'assemblée du regard, attendant une réaction. Mais l'onde de choc était terrible, les journalistes semblaient atterrés. Mac était la première femme présidente, elle était donc la première présidente en exercice…enceinte. Elle comprenait leur stupeur mais tout de même ! Elle les entendit commencer à chuchoter entre eux, comme si la surprise était passée. Elle racla la gorge de façon significative comme pour leur montrer que Rod et elle étaient prêts à répondre à leurs questions.

Et c'est ainsi que les journalistes se mirent à interpeller le couple présidentiel tous en même temps, si bien qu'aucun des deux n'étaient capable de répondre. Des bribes de questions leur vinrent aux oreilles.

Mac cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, la pièce commençait à tanguer autour d'elle. Les questions des journalistes devenaient peu à peu des bourdonnements. Elle tenta de se concentrer, mais c'est comme si une immense fatigue venait s'abattre de tout son poids sur ses épaules. Elle fit un effort presque surhumain pour se retourner vers Rod, et lui dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

A peine avait elle balbutier les mots, elle sentit ses jambes défaillirent, son corps s'affala lourdement sur Rod qui de ses bras la sauva d'une chute.

Elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Elle ne cessait de s'agiter dans le lit. Les yeux clos, les mains agrippées au drap, Mac tournait dans tous les sens. Elle semblait se débattre dans son cauchemar. D'un mouvement brusque, une de ses jambes vint percuter…une autre jambe. Le cri que poussa le propriétaire du membre en question suffit à la réveiller. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de lui donner un coup. La tête encore enfoncée dans l'oreiller, elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis le referma presque aussitôt. Elle retint son souffle, pris d'une soudaine angoisse. Etait-ce un rêve ? Si tel était le cas, en était-elle complètement sortie ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle redonna un coup de jambe, volontairement cette fois-ci. Elle grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas atteint la même zone que précédemment. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un long râle de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Cette fois ci elle n'était vraiment pas décidée à ouvrir les yeux. Elle pouvait feindre d'être toujours endormie.

- Aiiiie ! se plaignit Rod, qu'est-ce qui...te prends ?

Mac poussa à nouveau un soupir. Plus possible de plaider le sommeil comme moyen de défense. Peut importe, elle était réveillée, c'était le principal.

- Merci mon dieu ! lâcha-t-elle tellement soulagée.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi Mac ? grogna Rod.

Les traits tirés de douleur, il tourna difficilement la tête vers le réveil.

- Il n'est pas loin de 5h du matin Mackenzie !!! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi au point de me filer des coups ??? s'emporta-t-il tout à coup.

Il n'aimait guère être réveillé par surprise à 5h du matin et il ne fallait pas lui demander d'être aimable alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre une partie de son anatomie qui ne supportait guère les coups.

Relevant la tête de l'oreiller, elle lui envoya un regard désolé, et grimaça à nouveau comme elle l'observait toujours plier en deux. Elle compatie à sa douleur. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

D'un geste vif, Mac rejeta le drap sur Rod, se leva précipitamment et coura presque en direction de la salle de bain.

- Mac ? ça va ? questionna Rod tout à coup inquiet en se redressant du lit.

- Maintenant oui, répondit-elle tout sourire en ressortant presque immédiatement.

- Pourquoi…ça ? dit il en mimant de la main la façon dont Mac s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain.

Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il parvienne à trouver ses mots et qu'il les emploie de façon distincte.

Mac se contenta de sourire en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il se redressa complètement jusqu'à s'asseoir lui aussi. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rod, qui se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après l'avoir frappé, elle l'embrassait. Les femmes étaient si…étranges parfois ! Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre.

- J'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule hier soir, dit-elle simplement toujours en souriant, mais…je viens de le faire...normalement ça ira…

- Et cela…nécessitait que tu me réveilles en me…tapant ?

- Je suis désolée Chéri, répondit-elle en lui passant gentiment une main sur le bras, c'était dans mon sommeil…j'ai fait un rêve…ou un cauchemar…

- Et c'était si terrible ?

- Si tu savais…

- Et bien dis moi, l'encouragea Rod.

- J'ai rêvé que j'étais enceinte !

Elle ne lâcha pas Rod du regard. Si le coup qu'il avait pris entre les jambes ne l'avait pas complètement réveillé, l'évocation du cauchemar de Mac eut finit de lui ouvrir les yeux. Mac se retint d'éclater de rire, tellement elle trouvait la tête de Rod comique et puis surtout elle était soulagée que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et quel rêve !

- Ah oui je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si agitée dans ton sommeil, finit-il par dire.

- Et toi…est-ce que ça va…mieux ? demanda-t-elle presque gênée.

- Ca va…mais ce qu'il y a de sûr c'est qu'après ça… on ne pourra définitivement plus avoir d'enfants, répondit-il en grimaçant.

- A ce point ???

- C'est une zone…sensible Mackenzie ! se défendit-il.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à nouveau.

La vérité c'était qu'elle était amusée. Amusée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un stupide rêve. Elle n'était pas enceinte ! Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Rod l'observait intrigué, il n'avait pas fait ce rêve et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre la réaction de sa femme.

La discussion étant close, ils se recouchèrent tous les deux pour essayer de redormir, ils avaient encore du temps avant que le réveil ne sonne. Mac se recroquevilla sur le côté tournant le dos à Rod. Il décida de ne pas trop bouger de position et faire abstraction de la douleur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rod ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil bascula sur le côté se retrouvant nez à nez avec le dos de Mackenzie.

- Mac ? chuchota-t-il.

- Hum ?

- Tu dors ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite bien que son gémissement donnait une réponse assez claire.

- Il est difficile de s'endormir avec une main qui se balade sur moi, répondit-elle la tête enterrée dans l'oreiller.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était en train de sourire de toutes ses dents. Très lentement, elle le sentit se rapprocher, jusqu'à se coller à elle.

- Je vois que le coup que tu as reçu ne t'as pas suffit, souligna-t-elle.

Les mains de Rod se retirèrent du corps de Mac presque instantanément. Cette dernière ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle se retourna face à Rod.

- Je plaisante Rod, commença-t-elle toujours en souriant, mais est-ce que tu es sûr d'être près pour ce genre…d'activités ?

- Je suis résistant, je me remets vite, affirma-t-il en glissant à nouveau ses mains sur le corps de Mac.

Le sourire de Mac s'agrandit comme elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Rod. Il la renversa sur le dos pour s'allonger sur elle. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec fièvre si bien qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté sur les intentions de chacun. Les mains de Rod s'employaient à libérer Mac de son pyjama tandis qu'il déposait des baisers dans sa nuque.

- Rod, soupira-t-elle.

- Hum ?

- Ne t'avise pas de me mettre enceinte ! dit-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Il releva la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Les yeux mi clos, les joues colorées, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Je crois que tu as réglé ce problème il y a quelques minutes Chérie, répondit-il en faisant à nouveau référence à son geste déplacé.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau et de se laisser emporter par leur désir.

* * *

Voilà j'ai envisagé de continuer cette fic et de ne faire que ce ne soit finalement pas un rêve, que Mac soit bel et bien enceinte, et qu'elle doit gérer ça en plus de sa fonction. Je traiterais ça de façon plus réaliste et sérieuse aussi mais tout en gardant l'humour. J'espère que ça vous plaira 


End file.
